


We Shall See

by YanzaDracan



Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Anger, Angst, Apocalypse, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drama, Gen, Protective Dean Winchester, Protectiveness, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanzaDracan/pseuds/YanzaDracan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt - moving and moved (beg for this, beg for more) Don't think it came out the way it was supposed to, but the muse smacked my knuckles when I tried to change it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Shall See

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own them, various producers and studio executives who make more money than I can imagine own them. I'm not making any money.

Once Lucifer was released, they were fighting a war with two fronts. 

There were the actual battles between the hosts of heaven and hell, plus smaller skirmishes between hunters and demons. 

The second front came from the inside. Dark places in every person where our secret selves reside. Whispers in the dark-insidious words-turned friends, lovers, brothers, families into enemies. 

Religious zealots stood in their pulpits and expounded on the end times. They pointed to the bizarre weather and geological disasters as their signs. They brought hell to the masses with their fear mongering. 

Most people kept their heads down, and got on with the business of surviving as best they could. 

Others knew someone who knew someone that could get them to one of the compounds that sprang up across the country. Compounds that were put in place by a haunted looking man crisscrossing the country in an antique muscle car. 

He never stays. THEY had a bounty on him-his saving grace being one side needed him alive, and the other side wanted him alive. 

A figure stood by a copse of ancient oaks. Anyone seeing the figure would think he was headed to a costume party as Columbo. 

He stood sentry with the black beast that rested in the shadows sheltering its precious cargo. 

He was grabbed violently and spun around. 

"Why are you here?" A coarse voice snarled in his face. 

He hung limply in hands that could grind him to powder. He offered no resistance or excuse. 

"I would have your answer, Castiel." He was shaken as a terrier with a rat. "Your brethren have more use of your abilities." 

The hands let go. 

"He is important." Castiel remained kneeling, head bowed in submission. 

One simply did not gaze into the ancient visage without consequence. 

"He started this." There was thunder under the growl. 

"He will end this." He countered softly. 

"He broke. We have no room for weakness. Even the oldest of us can be corrupted." Great black wings snapped open feathers fluttered in agitation. 

"He will bend." 

Fingers tangled in the angel's short hair yanking his head back to look upon the archangel's eyes flashing with righteous blue fire. 

"You would let others die in your place to protect him?" The elder stared at the lesser intently. 

Guilt pressed into Castiel's bones like fire. 

"I can take care of your guilt problem with a snap of the wrist." He sneered. 

The threat in the words spurred Castiel to act. 

"NO! You must not!" 

He grabbed the hand in his hair and tried to get free. With a vicious shake, Castiel stilled. 

"Please." He gasped, once again he submitted. 

"What would you give for the mortal?" He shook his hair back, his face taking on a more human appearance. 

"Whatever you ask, Meta…Eliot." Castiel stammered over the name that was not spoken outside of heaven. 

"Even unto your death." The sneer softened. 

"Yes." 

"NO!" 

The elder was shoved away from the kneeling guardian by a surprisingly strong body block. He regained his feet with inhuman speed to face the threat that blindsided him. 

Standing between him and Castiel was the mortal. 

Using one his great wings, he swept the hunter to the side, and returned his attention to his stubborn brother.

 **PAIN!** Was all that registered. Fire raced along the nerves of his wings. He turned away from Castiel to see who dared touch him. 

Standing tall and grim faced, Dean Winchester faced the archangel with his fist clenched around several long black feathers. 

He was about to show this puny mortal the wrath of heaven when he felt the tentative touch on his arm. Rage flared in the pale eyes. 

"Please. He is all I…we have left." 

"Save it, Cas. Far as I can tell, ain't much difference in demons and angels these days. Let him have his hissy fit. You're done here." 

Wrinkling his nose as though there was a stench, he dropped the feathers, and turned his back dismissing the angels. 

The black beast roared then purred for her partner before speeding into the darkness. 

"I'm beginning to like this mortal of yours, Cas." He smirked at the younger angel. "Perhaps…we shall see." 

Castiel sank to his knees in gratitude. 

"Thank you." 

"Son-of-a-bitch better not try to pluck me like a chicken again." Eliot growled as he disappeared in a flash of light. 

~ Fini ~


End file.
